Evil Eyes
by LucarioKid
Summary: Juri always thought she had her life under control, especially with Bison gone. But when she kills an important member of Bison's group, she learns something that makes everything she thought she knew fall apart. Now she had to find this person lost to her, and become the person he needs. But she doesn't quite know how. But she is willing to try to learn how.


**So, not going to lie, call me creepy, hate me if you must. But goddammit do I love Juri in Street Fighter! And what may make you hate me even more is how much I enjoyed her in Street Fighter 5. I even liked her theme. It made sense to have it be the way it was, since she wasn't as evil as past games. She just wanted to end Bison and move on with her life. Plus, that eye patch makes her seem like a pirate, and who doesn't like pirates? Then I got to thinking after a bit.**

 **"Bison has put her through some shit. Some of it she may not even remember because he's a douche bag d some of Street Fighter Logic is weird. What can I think of that could be funny but a good contrast?" Because I'm going to be real here guys. When a villain gets something that redeems them and makes them (Not necessarily all the way, but quite a bit) a good guy? My favorite thing ever!**

 **So, I give you something that doesn't make a ton of sense (But then again, putting in an eye that makes someone evil and shit doesn't either, so I'm breaking even more rules. Mwahahaha!) but should be awesome! For me at least, because dammit my favorite quote is my favorite for a reason.**

 **"Don't write the story you want to write. Write the story you want someone else to write." And since nobody did anything as stupid as what I wanted, I'm doing it instead! Haha! Now then, let's get this started!**

Chun-li had finally received the chance to lean back, and breathe out a calm breath. Her day had just been finished, and she would be able to go home. Things were finally calming down after Ryu had defeated Bison. Soon, she predicted, everything would be back to her chasing criminals. She thought to Juri, her main target, when she sighed. After the defeat of Bison, Juri had dropped off the map. As if she didn't exist anymore.

She had heard rumors from some of her contacts that Juri was only really fighting a few weeks ago to kill Bison. After that she would vanish. While Chun-li had no believed it at first, when the sightings of Juri diminished, and any acts of violence similar to her style stopped altogether, she began to think that maybe they weren't rumors after all. Maybe Juri really had disappeared. But the questions she had still remained.

Would Juri stay hidden away forever? Was she even still alive? Was there anyone who knew how to find her? Would Juri even be the same person she was before? She started to ponder over this when she shook her thoughts away. She could worry about that tomorrow. While she normally never thought in that mind set, she knew worrying over Juri, when she wasn't anywhere to be seen, would be useless.

She grabbed her few things, making sure to lock up her office, and began to head to the exit. She was almost out the door when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, seeing Gerald, and short, larger man who worked the more technical side of their job. While they never heavily interacted too much, they had worked together a few times before. He had a look of amazement in his eyes.

"You're going to want to see this, Chun-li." She gave a warm smile, looking to the door.

"Can it wait till tomorrow, Gerald? I'm tired." He shook his head.

"I promise, you'll want to see this for yourself." Chun-li sighed, nodding and following the man. She was curious what had him so excited. They reached the interrogation rooms, and she saw one was lit. She placed her things down, following Gerald into the room hidden by the glass. She looked in, seeing a young boy, maybe only thirteen years of age at the most, sitting with his head down. She saw his shoulders slightly shaking, meaning he was probably crying.

"You brought me here to see a crying boy, Gerald?" He shook his head.

"This boy has something special about him that you would probably like to know. He won't talk to any of us, but maybe he'll listen to you. You do have a way with people." Chun-li sighed in defeat, making her way around, and slowly entering the room. She sat across from the boy, waiting to see if he would look up. When he didn't, Chun-li decided to speak.

"So, I heard you're pretty special, huh? Why's that?" She watched as he shook his head, a sniffling sound coming from him.

"I'm not special. I'm a freak." Chun-li was confused by this, and leaned forward.

"And why's that?" The boy slightly turned his head, allowing Chun-li to see his eyes. They were a dark purple, and seemed very familiar to her. But she couldn't place why.

"I hurt people, even when I don't want to." Chun-li was interested now.

"How so?" He hid behind his arms again, and whimpered.

"I don't know, but it happens when I'm scared." Chun-li nodded, starting to think to herself again.

"Well, why don't you sit up, and we can talk, alright?" The boy tensed, but then sat up, slouched and with fear in his eyes. Looking at him, Chun-li felt an air of familiarity around him. He had black hair that was short, and dark red tips. He wore a simple grey t-shirt, and blue jeans. His skin was a healthy shade, showing he was outside a fair amount of the time, but not in the direct sunlight. All in all, he seemed a regular boy.

"So, why are you here? And what's your name?" He licked his lips, keeping his eyes glue to the table.

"My name is Jack. I hurt someone, but don't remember doing it, only waking up here. But I knew I had hurt someone. Whenever I black out like that, someone gets hurt." Chun-li nodded to him.

"What happens?" Jack gulped, as if afraid to talk about what happened.

"I feel angry, and just like I should hurt someone. And then everything goes red and pink, and when I wake up people are hurt around me, or I'm somewhere where I wasn't before. It doesn't make any sense." Chun-li just gave a smile.

"I can imagine. Do you remember what happened this time?" Jack shook his head quickly.

"No. I just remember walking home from the library and these other boys started to bully me. Then they threatened to hurt me. Really bad. When the first one pushed me, I felt angry. Like I had to hurt him really bad. Then... everything went red. And I woke up here. I can't remember anything else." Chun-li nodded, about to ask another question when Gerald walked in the door, shock on his face.

"Chun-li. This is... You're really going to want to see this." Chun-li turned to Jack, smiling warmly.

"I have an officer get you something. I'll be right back, ok?" She stood, leaving the boy, who had gone back to resting his head on the table. She followed Gerald to the tech room, seeing several people gathered around a screen.

"What do you need to show me?" Gerald pressed a few keys, looking to Chun-li.

"This boy, is almost exactly like someone we know all too well. When he was attacked earlier, one of the boys had his phone out, recording what had happened, probably to post what they were going to do to him on the internet. Instead, they met something else. Watch." He pressed another key, and the video started.

It showed four boys, not including the one with the camera, around Jack. It was almost evening, and in the ghettos. They were threatening him, but not actually touching him. Jack looked terrified, when one of the boys pushed Jack, she immediately saw a change in him. His face became dark, and his eyes seemed to glow. One of the boys went to shove him, when Jack wrapped himself around the boy's arm with his legs. He then twisted, the boy's arm bending backwards. The boy let out a scream, before Jack rolled, throwing the boy into a brick wall, where he hit it, and slid down slowly.

Jack turned to the other boys, a devilish grin on his face that made Chun-li gasp. Then his left eye flashed bright red. Jack rushed the camera, spinning, and his foot extending before hitting the boy with the camera, and knocking it away. When it his the ground, the video ended, signaling the phone had been broken. Chun-li reversed it to right before Jack kicked the camera.

The grin, the glowing eye, and kicks. The hair. Everything. It looked like a younger, male version of Juri. She stood, flipping through her phone and making her way back to the interrogation room. She entered, seeing Jack holding a cup of water. She moved the chair close to him, slightly startling him. She found the picture she was looking for.

"Do you know this women?" She showed him a picture of Juri. The boy just shook his head.

"No. Who is she?" Chun-li sighed.

"Her name is Juri. I'm looking for her, and you seem to have a very deep connection to her. You have her eye." Jack was confused.

"Eye?" Chun-li shook her head.

"It's nothing. Hey, Jack?" He looked to her and nodded.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a home?" Jack shrugged.

"The orphanage, but that's it." Chun-li nodded to him.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight. I have some more questions, and you should be somewhere safe where you can rest." Jack seemed surprised, but nodded.

"O-Okay." She helped his gather his things, asking if he had any at the orphanage. He shook his head.

"We weren't allowed to have things at the orphanage. The lady running it is kinda mean." Chun-li gave a weak laugh.

"I may have to speak with her later, huh?" Jack gave a faint smile, just settling for nodding.

"That'd be nice. Oh, miss?" Chun-li turned to him.

"Yes?" He shyly looked around, as if he did something wrong.

"What should I call you?" Chun-li smiled.

"You can call me Chun-li. It just makes the most sense, huh?" Jack nodded.

"I suppose it does, huh?" Chun-li led him to her car, helping him get in, seeing as he had never been in one before. Chun-li just wondered if her suspicion about Jack was correct.

* * *

She had finally reached her objective, and was bored. Going a few weeks and laying low had bored her. But not enough to where she wanted to go back to her old ways. No. That person was dead. She needed to break away. There was nothing to lose, and nothing to gain by staying as the same person. She was her own master now. And she would survive somehow.

And right now, she was going to do that by killing the people who worked closest to Bison. One by one. After threatening numerous people, and killing some, she had finally received information where Bison's second hand was hiding away. She saw the ancient mansion, similar to the ones in the movies that's haunted. She gave a sadistic grin as she saw movement in one of the windows. She had resorted to approaching through stealth. She didn't want to chance her target escaping. Knowing how he was, he would do anything to save his own skin.

She slinked her way towards the back door, waiting for a second. When she was about to open it, the door opened. A man walked out, his hands in his pockets. She hid in the shadows, waiting silently. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter, going through the task she had seen from numerous other people. He took in a breath, before letting it out. She saw her opportunity. She struck, wrapping her leg around his, and shoving him to his chest. When he tried to stand she silenced him with a swift kick to his neck, a dull thud echoing from it.

"That was fun." She slowly made her way inside, seeing old hallways and pictures. She walked forward, swaying her hips, with her left hand planted to her side, while her right swayed to the side in a carefree manner. She could hear everyone in the old house moving now. Noise from the door to her right made her grin. When it opened she swept her right foot out, hitting the man in the jaw, and spinning him to the side and into the wall. She then spun, planting her left foot into the back of his head, and watching as he limply fell to the floor.

She moved forward, hearing people beginning to stir at the noise. Two people appeared in front of her, rushing her. She widened her stance, removing her hand from her hips. When the first one swung at her left, she bent back under it, then kicked up into his jaw, sending him up and back, where he landed with a dull thud. Staying balanced on her other foot, she spun around the punch of the second man, then wrapped her right leg around his neck. She used her momentum from spinning to continue the spin, but around the man's neck with her right leg.

His head spun with her, till she was by his back, and let go, rolling into the ground and standing casually. The man shook, before falling to his knees, and to his chest, his head still looking at the ceiling, eyes wide open. She found the stairs, walking up, tracing her fingers casually along the guard rail. She was almost to the top when a man came running down towards her, shouting like an idiot.

She moved to the side, holding her left leg out. He tripped on it, flying down till he crashed into the ground on his head. She watched him for a few seconds, then smiled when he didn't stir. She reached the upstairs, hearing voices yelling. She couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but she knew where to go. She waltzed forward, excited about killing her target. She reached the door, lightly knocking on it.

"H-Hello?" She grinned, spinning and kicking the door off its hinges, and flattening another man under it. She walked in, standing on the door, while the man under it struggled. She looked around, seeing three people. Two she didn't care about, and one she did.

"Hey, Fang! There you are!" Fang backed up, the two men in front of him getting into fighting stances. Fang looked terrified. He had good reason to be.

"Juri, how did you find this place!?" She grinned, bouncing slightly on the door, eliciting shouts of pain from the man under it.

"I just stumbled in here, and thought I saw snake scales by the door. Guess I was right." She then stomped on the door, breaking through it and hitting the man's neck, sending a loud crack throughout the room, making Fang shake.

"I-I swear, whatever you're looking for isn't here!" She grinned darkly at him.

"I can assure you, Fang, it is. In fact, it's trying to get me to leave." She laughed as Fang paled, backing away till he hit the wall.

"How did you even know I was alive!?" She shrugged.

"You're a snake. You'll do whatever you can to avoid death. Even betraying people." Fang glared at her, pointing at her with anger.

"The words of a hypocrite mean very little!" She nodded.

"I know that. Which is why I more firmly believe in the saying, 'Actions speak louder than words.' Right?" She walked forward, the man on her right trying for a kick at her hip. She caught the kick with her foot, slamming it down, bending his leg sideways with a crack. She then ducked under the hook from the man on her left, sending her right knee into his gut, causing him to double over.

She backed up slightly, sending her leg up and then down, bringing the man to the floor, where he groaned. She then spun on his neck, a crack coming from it. When her turn finished, she flew to the injured man, kicking him in the face with enough force to send him flying away, and out a window. There was a crack as he hit the ground outside, making her grin. She then slowly turned to Fang, rolling her neck as she slowly stalked towards him.

"You ready to die?" Fang frowned, settling into his stance, but slightly shaking.

"I won't die without a fight." Juri licked her lips, giving a dark chuckle.

"Good. Let's see if you can provide a challenge." She rushed, making him recoil in surprise, which she took advantage of by slamming her foot into his side, making him bounce back. She tried to another kick, this one aimed at his head. She growled when he managed to barely block it. She kicked off him and into the air, slowly flipping backwards. She then brought her right foot high above her head as she descended. Fang held both arms in front of him, hoping his block could take the force.

The axe kick hit his arms, making his shout in pain. He slid back, his arms feeling like they were on fire. Before he could recover, Juri swept his legs out from under him, then, while he was airborne, slammed her foot into his chest, hearing a few ribs crack as he flew away. He rolled across the ground, stopping on his side. He rolled to his back, gasping in pain. Juri then placed her foot on his chest, making him cry out in agony.

"Any last words?" Fang held an arm up.

"Wait! Don't kill me. I know something you could benefit from knowing!" Juri leaned down, a playful grin on her face.

"Oh this I have to hear. What is it?" Fang coughed out a small amount of blood, breathing in.

"You... have a son!" Juri was confused by what he meant.

"Ya right. Pretty sure I'd remember having a son." Fang shook his head.

"Bison. He told me how... He used his powers. Made you forget... He was trying to... make more people with... the Evil Eye. It failed... He got rid of the kid. I swear! Don't kill me!" Juri pressed down on his chest, feeling the strain as his remaining ribs tried to keep from caving in on his lungs and heart.

"Got any proof?" Fang pointed to the computer. He coughed harshly.

"P-Please..." Juri walked to the computer, turning it on, and scrolling through the files on it. She saw one labeled 'Evil Eye.' She clicked on it, seeing mainly files about herself. Except for one called Jack. She clicked on it, her heart rate picking up. Fang was right. It was all here. Every bit of information about a child named Jack. He was born to have the Evil Eye already imbedded in him, saving precious resources and strength that Bison had used in making Juri's.

She bit her cheek, seeing files about the steps they had taken to making sure Juri would not remember what had happened to her. As well as finding out if the boy had the Evil Eye genes, or not. The boy had turned out to be a failure, and they got rid of him. But where had he gone? She couldn't find anything on that. She stomped back over to Fang, stomping on his chest.

"Where is he!?" Fang coughed out blood, changing his robes, and Juri's leg to a dark crimson.

"I... don't... know..." She pressed down harder.

"Then you are of no use to me." Fang's eyes widened.

"But... you-" Juri moved her foot to his neck, her one good eye flashing brightly.

"I didn't promise you shit." She swept him up and around, making him slightly fly up. When he started to descend, she kicked him with all her force, sending him out the same window from before, but much further. She gave a weak grin as she watched his body be impaled on the spikes atop the gate surrounding the mansion.

"Have fun in Hell." She started to leave, before turning to the computer.

"I will find you, Jack." She would find him. To see if Fang had actually been telling the truth, or was just made up the files as a contingency to save his own skin. He should have known better. Never make a deal with Juri.

* * *

Chun-li was trying to see if they had any of Juri's DNA on file, hoping to cross check it with Jack's. While they didn't have any of his yet, she would be willing to have some blood drawn in hopes of matching him to Juri somehow. But as far as she checked, nobody had any of her DNA on file. But she wasn't expecting any less from Juri. The woman was clever, sadistic, and almost never failed her missions. She was a cold blooded assassin. Currently Jack was eating cereal, and watching the T.V. screen. It had been a day and a half since Chun-li had brought him home with her.

She had practically adopted the child from the orphanage. She saw nothing wrong with him. He was respectful, happy, and curious. The exact opposite of what Juri was. She then started to think. Maybe he never knew her, which would explain the vast difference in them. Maybe he fought like her because they had a similar teacher? She couldn't place her finger on it. But watching the video, she couldn't stop seeing Juri in Jack as he was about to deliver the kick to the one holding the camera.

She couldn't get the smile out of her head. Or the eye. The eye was practically haunting her. And yet she had not seen a single trace of it in Jack. Just a happy boy who was approximately ten years old. The orphanage did not have an actual date, seeing as he had just been dropped off. By who, they did not know. Chun-li had investigated into that as well, and turned up nothing. Everywhere she went with Jack was a dead end. And she didn't know what to do. She had been taking Jack with her to work, which had made it more enjoyable.

He asked lots of questions, helped moving things if she needed help. She almost wished she could formally adopt him, but knew it wouldn't be right. If this child was truly related to Juri, then technically it was Juri's responsibility as next of kin. She then thought how they could be related. Siblings? No. Too much of age difference. Cousins? She couldn't think of a situation where cousins not only had a large age difference, but they looked almost exactly the same. Then there was the one that did, and didn't make the most sense.

Jack being Juri's child. She rubbed her temples as she thought. But Juri didn't seem like the type to go sleeping around. She may act like it, but Chun-li knew it was pure bluff. She could just tell by watching her. But neither did she seem like the type to actually find someone to settle down with. So how could Jack be her child? Maybe it had to do with Bison? He had done experiments with her Evil Eye, back when she had it, from what she could remember. Then Chun-li's head shot up.

Jack had that same, evil look in his eye. The same one she had seen in Juri. They both had Evil Eyes. But Juri's was gone now. Jack's was not. Jack's was apart of him. If Bison had gotten Juri pregnant, it would have been to see if the Evil Eye was able to be a passable sort of gene. If it was, then he would have been able to use it like a drug, making his soldiers all posses the power of the Evil Eye. She shuddered at the thought of hundreds of Juris. Pure devastation.

She heard Jack rinse his bowl out, and make his way over to Chun-li.

"Ready!" She smirked slightly.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Jack looked around slightly.

"... Umm..." Chun-li chuckled.

"That's what I thought. Go on." Jack went to brush his teeth, while Chun-li gathered her things, going over a few more thoughts. She just needed something to happen, or appear for her. That was all. Jack came back out, flashing a toothy grin to her. She gave a smaller one back.

"Nice pearly whites. Come on." Jack nodded, following her happily. Chun-li just hoped that something would help her. She needed a break from things. And just when it had started to calm down too.

* * *

The day had been exhausting for Chun-li. She had three meetings, making sure Jack was fine, and looking deeper into information on Juri. All in all, she just wanted to fall over, and sleep forever. She opened the door for Jack, letting him in first. She closed the door, motioning to his room he was using.

"Go get in PJ's. We might have time to see a fight." Jack nodded, sprinting to his room. One thing Chun-li had learned, Jack loved watching fights. MMA, boxing, anything. The kid loved it. What was even stranger was that most every style of kick he saw, the kid was able to almost perfectly recreate. Her thoughts on Jack being Juri's child certainly became more legitimate after seeing that. So they had been watching any fights that were on whenever they got the chance.

She set her bag down, about to sit on the couch when she heard the door to her house close. She tensed up, settling into a fighting stance and looking to the door. She froze when she saw her target leaning against the wall, waving in a carefree fashion.

"Juri!?" She got a laugh in response.

"What's the matter, Chun-li? You look like you've seen a ghost." She slightly relaxed, seeming to tell that Juri wasn't here for a fight.

"What do you want?" Juri gave a slight frown.

"I need help finding something." Before she could respond, Jack came out of his room, stopping when he saw Juri. He looked between Chun-li and Juri. Juri, too, had frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. He looked just like her. Her breathing increased, and she took a small step back.

"It's... not possible." Chun-li got ready in case Juri was going to try anything with Jack. Jack merely turned his head to the side.

"Chun-li, isn't this the lady you're looking for?" Juri slowly looked at Chun-li, and gave an unreadable face, but she thought she could see faint fear written on it.

"Yes, Jack. Yes it is." When Juri heard the name she almost fell over, having to use the wall to steady herself.

"It can't be." Jack was getting scared, and took a step back.

"What's going on, Chun-li?" She just turned to Juri, giving a frown.

"I don't know. But maybe Juri does?" Juri just turned her head, growling slightly. She then looked at Chun-li from the corner of her eye.

"We need to have an adult talk, Chun-li." Chun-li looked to Jack, giving a brief motion to his room. The child nodded quickly, then moved away slowly. Chun-li sat on the couch, motioning Juri over.

"You want to talk? Let's talk." Juri sat on the far end, cradling her head in her hands.

"Where the Hell do I begin?" Chun-li only sighed.

"The start." Juri just laughed.

"You mean what I learned a few days ago? Fine." Juri didn't know what to do. Everything Fang had told her before she killed him had been true. This child's name was Jack. And he looked like a spitting image of her. The hair, the eyes. Everything. She didn't know what to do. One day she had been killing the last of Bison's legacy, the next she was hunting down a ghost story about her child. Only to find it to be true. But she still wasn't ready to accept it. She had to make completely sure.

"Chun-li, do you know anyone who can test DNA?"

 **And I loved writing this! Now, I'm tired, and will not add much more in this. Hopefully people like this. If not, eh, if they do, dope! If indifferent, cool beans! Now then, if you have any questions/comments/concerns, PM me. I'm most responsive this way. Or leave a comment-review thing, and I'll get to it one day. Lol! Anywho, keep calm, and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
